


Daybreak

by KatTheIndigoWolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Smut, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheIndigoWolf/pseuds/KatTheIndigoWolf
Summary: How could Diana ever leave the place beside her? She was the only one Diana ever cried to. The night is through, and Diana is dreading the light of daybreak. Or is she?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have written another one shot for you all. This time I based it on a song by Cheryl Lynn called "Daybreak (Storybook Children)." It's one of my favorite songs and I wanted to share this fic I based off of it with you guys. I hope you all enjoy it!

Light from the early morning sun shone through the curtain lace into Diana’s eyes. She roused herself from the comforting clouds of blankets that called her back to sleep. She blinked, focusing her vision on the unfamiliar room she was in. There were anime figures in a glass case in the corner, and posters hung in a chaotic yet organized fashion on the walls. When her eyes focused on the Shiny Chariot poster next to the vanity, she realized then and there where she was. She looked over at the other side of the bed, knowing that she wasn't alone as long chestnut brown hair poked out of the mountain of blankets.

Diana felt the weight of a hundred boulders settle in her heart as waves of regret and guilt washed over her. She never really meant to stay the night, and as the light of daybreak grew brighter through the curtain lace the weight of dread grew stronger. She had to leave this place, to leave her companion under the blankets, if that band of gold on Diana’s finger meant anything to her. She had to leave before any of her family members noticed that she wasn't at the manor.

Yet as she started to get up from the bed she stopped. She gave another glance to her sleeping companion and her heart already made up the decision. She didn't go. She settled back down into the plush blankets and pulled back the cocoon to expose her lover's sleeping face.

Diana caressed the woman's face, and she ran her fingers through the long brown locks of hair that were scattered around the pillow like tumbleweeds on the prairie. Memories of the night before flashed through Diana's mind as she brushed her lips on the woman's forehead. She knew she was lying to herself earlier. And with the memories of the night before, the guilt and regret that rose with the morning light ebbed away.

  
  


The Night Before 

Diana knocked on the apartment door, hot tears streaming down her face. The creak of the door revealed the concerned crimson eyes of the resident inside. 

"Diana?" She stepped aside, allowing Diana to enter. After she closed the door behind her, she rushed to Diana's side, cradling her face as she wiped away the tears. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I can't take it anymore, Akko," Diana said with a sniff as she tried to stand up straight like how she usually did. "I thought that having this marriage with Andrew would have been fine because it strengthened the reputation of the Cavendishes, but I can't stand it anymore."

Akko stood in silence for a brief moment before she shook her head as if she were pushing some thoughts aside. 

"Hold on, Diana, let's sit you down and we can talk this out." Akko led her to the small living room, to her well worn sofa. She took Diana's coat and laid it on the back of the sofa.

Diana sat down and waited until Akko sat down in the chair across from her. Akko held out a box of tissues toward her, which Diana took with a slight hesitance.

"So, what's going on?" Akko looked Diana right in the eye, which made Diana look away. It wasn't as if the look she was giving her was interrogating, it was the soft caring in those eyes that Diana craved that drove her to look away.

"I guess I feel trapped, Akko." Diana let out a sigh, crumbling a tissue in her hand. "Back when I decided to marry Andrew, I thought that such a marriage would help restore the Cavendish name. However, as the last three years passed, I only realized that what I had done was a grave mistake."

"Mistake?" Akko tilted her head, a brow raised, "I thought you guys got along well surprisingly."

"I suppose that would be how an outsider would see us. In reality that's a lie." Diana looked up to meet Akko’s eyes.

"Really?" Akko stood and strode over to the couch, taking the seat next to Diana.

"Yes." Diana nodded in confirmation. "You see it's not a typical marriage. Usually when people get married, they usually do it because they want to be with that person for the rest of their life, to raise a family, to not be alone in old age, to love. When I married Andrew, it wasn’t because of any of those things. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Akko said, as she started to rub soothing circles on Diana’s back. She was silent for a few minutes, staring ahead. "You married Andrew for your family, not yourself." Akko looked back over to Diana, who nodded.

"Yes, and I can't stand it." Diana buried her face into her hands, "It feels like I am more alone than I was growing up."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Akko's hand stilled.

"No. I haven't told anyone about this. And to be frank, I don't want to tell him. We never speak to each other. The only times we ever see each other is when we are out in public." Diana straightened up, staring directly at the wall. "It was merely a marriage of convenience, nothing more, nothing less."

Akko sat in silence, though Diana didn't mind. Even if Akko couldn't provide any answers, it just felt good to tell someone all of her troubles. She felt a pang in her chest. Not a pang of sadness or regret, but one of longing, of desperation to cling to any bit of warmth before the fire inside her was snuffed out by the darkness.

"I think you should find what makes you happy. If you're not happy with him, then you should find someone else who makes you happy." Akko smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Diana in a hug.

"But, what about my family? I have responsibilities to them." Diana burrowed into Akko’s shoulder. A spark lit up within her. The fire within her heart was not choking on the darkness, but rather, growing stronger.

"Screw them," Akko said with bright determined eyes as they separated, "You deserve to be happy too, Diana. If they can't see that you don't need them. Besides, I bet your mom wanted you to be happy. She wouldn't want to see you miserable like this."

The fire in Diana's soul was hissing and crackling with newfound determination. Maybe Akko was right, maybe she does deserve to be happy for once. The fire in her chest swelled, the embers comforting like a warm blanket that wrapped her up on a cold winter night.

"I suppose you're right." Diana took Akko’s hand and gave it a squeeze. "But it doesn't make the task less daunting." Diana looked into Akko’s eyes, she was getting closer to them, to that fire that she found comfort in. She didn't know what made her want to be closer to Akko, it was if she were there under a spell that she didn't know existed until that point. 

"I know you can do it, Diana," Akko whispered, her warm breath fluttering over Diana's lips. Akko was getting closer too, their lips only mere centimeters apart.

"Would you be there by my side? Will you be there when I need you the most?" Diana felt the heat of a new tear rolling down her cheek. Her vision started to blur, and she felt Akko’s feather light touch wipe away the tears. Her hands were now cradling Diana's face.

"I will be with you every step of the way. You were with me when I needed you the most on that night when I found out about Chariot," Akko said, "That night you said you believed in my believing heart. And now it's my turn to tell you that. Diana Cavendish, I believe in your believing heart."

Diana couldn't hold back anymore and closed the painful distance between their lips. The fire within her heart combusted as the other woman kissed her back. Diana gripped Akko tightly in her arms. She was intoxicated by the warmth radiating off of her as their lips came together in desperate but clumsy kisses. She wanted to bask in Akko’s warmth as long as she could, to smell her sweet citrus scent. She wanted to discover every little thing about her that she never knew before, even after their many years of friendship. She wanted to know what it was like to feel loved.

They broke apart for air, and as they heaved to catch their breath, they stared into each other's lust lidded eyes. 

"Wow," Akko said, breaking the silence, "what was that?"

"I don't know, but I realized I wanted to do that for a long time." Diana looked away as the realization came to her. This was the thing she wanted most. A connection like this with someone, to experience these wild emotions, to be free to do so. Most importantly she wanted to experience all of these moments with Akko, and only Akko alone.

"I wanted to do that too." Akko interrupted Diana's train of thought. Diana stared at her with wide eyes. "For years I had these feelings for you, Diana. And no matter how hard I tried, they never went away."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Akko chuckled and looked away, "I thought you didn't feel the same."

"Oh, Akko." Diana cradled Akko’s face, "I was such a fool for being ignorant of both our feelings."

"Don't blame yourself." Akko leaned forward and captured Diana's lips in a kiss, "We're here now. We don't have to worry about the past. Let's focus on right here, right now." 

Soon Akko's lips trailed from Diana's lips to her jaw, to her neck. Her hands wandered as they caressed Diana's body. Diana eased back into the soft cushions of the couch, Akko’s weight on top of her was comforting like a weighted blanket.The fire in Diana's soul felt different than before. It was intense heat that moved to her core, and she was desperate for relief.

"Akko," Diana whispered, holding on to the other girl's waist.

Akko pulled away, looking Diana in the eye with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" Akko tilted her head. She was like a curious puppy, Diana thought. She was adorable.

"Can we, if you're comfortable with it, take this to your bedroom?" And with that Akko’s eyes lit up and a radiant smile made its way to her face.

  
  
  


Present

"You were the only one I ever cried to," Diana whispered as she caressed Akko’s sleeping face. As the daylight grew stronger, so did her resolve. She looked at the wedding band that was on her finger, a chain that bound her to her place in society. Diana sat up and got out of the bed. She looked out of the small window, as the sun started to make its journey across the sky. She took off the band and stared at the piece of cold glinting metal.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist.

"You're up early," Diana said with a smile.

"Well, I saw that my cuddle buddy is out of bed." Akko planted a kiss on Diana’s cheek. "What are you doing up so early?"

Diana didn't respond, and she looked at the ring resting in her palm. 

"I'm just afraid of what's going to come next. As soon as the sun fully comes over the horizon, what will come with it?" Diana turned back to Akko, who rested her chin on Diana’s shoulder. 

"You can do this Diana." Akko tightened her hold around Diana, "I know you can."

Diana tightened her fingers around the ring. She slid open the creaky window and with a newfound confidence she threw the ring into the street below. And as the light of daybreak glowed brightly in the sky, Diana was ready to meet the new challenges head on.

  
  
  
  



End file.
